


The Force is a cruel thing

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Fallen order spoilers, Gen, How do I tag?, Hurt Cal Kestis, I'm sorry Cal you really don't deserve this, Just overall not a wholesome fic to say the least, Torture, mental manipulation via force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Cere wasn’t able to save Cal things go down hill from there aka my very bad Inquisitor Cal AU
Relationships: Cal Kestis & The Second Sister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Force is a cruel thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really don't know what to say in these but I hope you guys enjoy

The Second Sister planned on killing the Jedi…up until she saw the expression on Cere’s face as her ship was intercepted by TIE fighters.Her old master’s pilot was yelling something about having to go…she yanked the boy up by the hair forcing the eye contact between him and her master.She could feel the fear radiating from the boy in her grasp but also determination.Yes he would make a marvelous Inquisitor.The ship blasted off.The second sister barely caught the soft “I’m sorry” from Cere. Just another failure to add to the list for her anyway.

“Caught the Jedi?"the ninth sister said walking up…as the second let go of the Jedi’s red hair.He was holding his shoulder clearly injured…it would be taken care of before interrogation.The Ninth did ignite her saber ready to strike him down.

"Wait."the second sister said as the Ninth growled at this."You are sparing this whelp?"she said.The boy all but glared at the Ninth lips stayed firmly shut.

"He could be useful…bind him and take him to the ship"The second said.The Ninth sister grumbled but hauled the boy up putting the redhead in binders."Found out his name sister?"The second asked as they headed towards the ship.The Jedi was limping but the Ninth sister just pushed him along.

"The scrappers said his name is Cal Kestis"she said pushing the young man into the ship harshly.He stumbled again as the Second sister smirked beneath her mask.

"Right under the Empire’s nose all this time …Cal?” The second sister said sitting across from him.Cal looked up at her…she could feel his anger coming off of him in waves.

“you killed Prauf!"he spat clenching his fists even though the cuffs.The Second sister walked over grabbing his chin."All because of you Padawan” she smirked.“If you turned yourself in he would be alive right now"she finished.Cal Kestis’ face crumbled.Guilt flashing about his features.

The Second Sister savored this…it wasn’t everyday that she got to taunt a Jedi especially because their numbers were so few now."Where are you taking me?"Cal asked blue eyes looking up at her.

"You’ll find out soon enough"Second said.She did turn to a medic trooper."Treat him just enough that he won’t die from interrogation"she ordered.Cal’s shoulders tensed at this trying to kick the trooper away but he seemed too weak to do so.

The medic growled a "stay still” trying to treat the Jedi’s shoulder and leg. “Sedate him"she ordered.The medic seemed relieved injecting him with a sedative.The Jedi struggled before falling limp.She looked over at Cal one last time…this Jedi would be fun to watch break.

–

They arrived at a planet 3 cycles later…Cal thought it was hard to keep track of time because most of it he was unconscious.He couldn’t help but cringe…the force echoed with pain and he could hear sharp screams echoing in his ears.The Second Sister had her hand tightly on his shoulder…Cal was trying to pull away but wasn’t very successful.

He was lead to a room…Cal nearly doubled over.There was so much pain and suffering radiating from this place.The second sister shoved him towards the interrogation chair in the middle.Cal tried to grind his heels into the floor but it was only delaying the inevitable.He was chained to the chair.He did struggle lightly as two electrified objects came towards him.Cal’s eyes widened significantly.He looked pleadingly at the stormtroopers. Blank helmets were the only that greeted him.

The electricity went through him…Cal squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back screams that threatened to escape him.Before this the worst pain he ever felt was falling off a rope that was accidentally cut at Bracca. Prauf had managed to catch him but it had left him with lots of bruises.That was nothing compared to this.The force echoes were making it much worse…feeling the pain of all the people that had sat there before him.

The Second sister stalked over…"Psychometry…an extremely rare ability could be most useful to the Empire"she said taking off her mask….she was a lot less threatening than her partner but something about her made Cal uneasy.

"I won’t let you turn me” he spat as the woman smirked.The electricity stopped abruptly leaving Cal breathless.His entire body was aching in objection and that was just from a few seconds.

“I thought the same thing…but it’s inevitable Cal Kestis you will break under all the torture everyone does” she said putting a hand in front of him.He could feel her digging into his mind.His eyes squeezed shut as he hissed in pain.“Master.."he said softly seeing flashes of his master’s death."No!"he said trying to escape his binds and the pain.

The Second Sister let go of his mind.Cal slumping forward turning to a officer that walked in."Continue but no permanent damage"she said as she left the room. "Please…don’t"he begged the officer. The officer just pushed the button pain went through every nerve in his body.

Cal let himself scream.


End file.
